Les Noces rebelles
by June60
Summary: Renesmé Cullen Black va se soumettre à la tentation la plus dangereuse qui soit : l’infidélité…avec un certain vampire qui va vite se transformer en une véritable passsion. Mais va t'elle délaisser l'homme de sa vie ?


**--- PROLOGUE-----**

_Mon petit ami, est devenue mon ennemi, mon ennemi est devenue mon ami, et mon ami est devenue l'amour de ma vie_

**-CHAPITRE 1 : INTRODUCTION : RENESMEE CULLEN BLACK-**

**_« Promettez vous de vous aimer, de vous chérir jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare, dites " je le veux"_**

**_je le veux_**

_**je le veux »** _

Voila maintenant 2 ans, 2 belles années que je suis Mme Resmée Carlie Cullen Black. J'ai tenue à garder le nom de ma famille…famille qui soit dit en passant se la coule douce je ne sais ou en me laissant avec mes grands parents Carlisle et Esmé (version officielle : leur nouvelle fille) et mon mari Jacob Black. Cette Alice, je la retient elle et ses « nous reviendrons dans 2 semaines et sans fautes », mais ces deux semaines je les attend depuis 3 mois…humm, avec en guise une jolie carte postale des couples vampiriques les plus terribles : Emmet, Rosalie et Jasper et Alice. Je devrais les appelées « oncles et tantes » mais vue qu'ils se foute un tout petit peu de moi, j'ai décrétée que je n'avais plus ni l'un ni l'autre. Compte à mes parents, ils sont entrain de prolonger leur lune de miel…de leur mariage qu'il y a eu lieu y a presque 10 ans tout de même. Mon père, Edward Cullen, est le père le plus sexy au monde, j'en suis sur, mais vachement encombrant quand il s'agit de lire dans ma tête (n'es ce pas le rêve de tout père de savoir ce que sa fille fait, pour la protéger ?), et ma mère, suffit que je sorte chasser pendant 3h, je suis déjà considéré comme disparue. Mes parents je les aime, mais mieux vaut pour ma santé mental, qu'ils soient là bas, au lieu d'ici. Bien sur, je m'était traîné au pied des autres pour qu'ils daignent me mettre dans leurs bagages, mais parait que les études passent avant tout (comme si sa changeait quelque chose, quand on est immortelle) non mais je vous jure. Je soupirais bruyamment devant ma glace avant d'aller en cours : mes cheveux, avec le temps, sont rester bouclés et ont viré au blond extrême (d'où le surnom affectueux d'Emmet : bouclette d'or), j'avais les yeux de ma mère, le teint très pale de mon père. En clair j'étais pas mal, et mon mari, Jacob ,le loup garous était assez d'accord avec ça. J'étais la seule de la famille à ne pas avoir épouser un vampire, et j'avoue que sa m'inquiétait assez au début.. Mais avec le temps hein. Nous nous sommes mariés très jeune…enfin tout dépend de la vision des choses : j'avais en vérité 11 ans, mais je ressemblais et réfléchissait comme une ado de 18. C'est ça d'être demi vampire. Au fil du temps, Carlisle ma éduqué de gré ou de force à son régime alimentaire : le sang animal….enfin du moins ils le croit, sa revient pratiquement au même. C'est vrai que sa m'arrive de lui piquer quelque poche de sang, mais c'est juste pour goûter hein. Le reste de la famille en voyage, jacob était devenue s'installer avec moi au manoir des cullen, malgré je le cite « la puanteur vampirique » qui y régnait. Il m'aimait depuis que j'étais née, ou plus exactement, il s'était imprégné de moi. Mais entendons nous bien, ce n'était pas aussi réciproque que sa en avait l'air. J'ai appris à l'aimer, et je pense avoir trouvé « le grand amour » mais je me dis qu'au fil des années, je l'aimerai encore plus fort qu'aujourd'hui. Et mon caractère d'égoïste, rebelle, écorchée vif…. Bref détestable ne semblait pas lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Rare seront les garçons qui m'aimeront pour ce que je suis (demi vampire à tendance suicidaire) donc je suis sur que j'ai fait le bon choix. Mon mari me serra par la taille et me chuchota :

**- Prête ?**

**- Moui…..**

Jacob n'avait pas tellement changé : toujours beau comme un dieu, il s'était une fois encore laissé poussé les cheveux ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage, que ma foi, j'adorais. Il me contemplait toujours avec admiration est cédais à tous mes caprices (c'était marrant). Il m'embrassa fougueusement en me serrant contre sa poitrine, son odeur me fit tressaillir.

**- C'est pour quand ? Me répéta t'il pour la énième fois en 2 ans.**

**- Quand je serais prête**

**- En 2 ans, tu n'as pas eu le temps de te préparer…**

**- Ecoute, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait résulter de notre « accouplement » si je puis dire**

**- Et tu n'as pas envie de savoir ?insista t'il**

Humm..pas tout de suite répondit je en souriant avant de ressortir précipitamment de la pièce. Il me désirais je le voyais bien, moi aussi, mais j'avais peur de ce qu'il en résulterait. On avait beau faire des centaines de recherches dessus, « loup garous/demi vampire » ne courrait pas les légendes. Je gagnais du temps donc, avant d'affronter le pire. Et le fait aussi que mon père saurait assez vite si on la fait ou pas, avait un peu joué dans ma décision. Ce jour là, je ne donnerais pas chère de la peau de Jacob.

**- Tu m'as encore pris une poche de sang, m'arrêta mon grand père tandis que je sortais dehors.**

**- NON !**

** - Si**

**- NON !**

** - Si !**

**- NONNNNNNNNN**

**- Si**

** - Enfin Carlisle, tu prétendrais, que moi, ta petite fille préférée, ai put te voler quelque chose ? protestais-je outré**

**- Tu es ma seule petite fille répondit il en haussant un sourcil**

Ahh oui…c'est malheureux. SALUT ! et je courais vers le garage. Ce que je l'adore mon grand père....tellement crédule ahh. Dans cette famille, tout le monde cédait aux caprices de la petite dernière des Cullen, sauf Jasper qui arrivait à me maîtriser. J'avoue aussi qu'il me donnait des cauchemars. Hormis cela, on s'entendais bien, c'est lui qui ma appris les meilleure techniques de chasses au monde. Mais c'est sans aucun doute à mon père que je ressemblais le plus. On n'a pas beaucoup besoin de se parler, on se comprend d'un regard (surtout lui). On peut rester 5h dans la même pièce sans discuter. Quand j'ai besoin de calme, c'est vers lui que je me tourne, toujours, contrairement à d'Alice. C'est elle qui a éveillé mon coté féminin, Emmet mon coté combattante, Rosalie mon coté petite peste, Papa mon coté tendre, ma mère mon coté Humaine, Jasper mon coté solitaire, Carlisle mon coté brillante, Esmé mon coté Artiste et Jacob mon coté amoureuse. Chaque membre de ma famille a construit ma personnalité, mais c'est le coté artiste et solitaire qui me définit sûrement le plus. Hormis tout cela, il manque mon coté passionnel. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'éprouver de la passion. Bien sur le dessin, j'y tiens, mais c'est plus que la passion, c'est une part de « moi ».

**- Tient ! me cria jacob en courant vers moi. Voici les clés de ta voiture. C'est gentil à toi de les avoir prêté à Leah**

**- Hum mais de rien. C'est gentille à elle de m'avoir tiré les cheveux pour que je lâche les clés dit-je sarcastiquement. Il ne m'écouta pas et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. J'adorais ces baisers, ils étaient tellement chauds, fondant, et croustillant……….**

Aujourd'hui en Littérature, nous étudions les créatures fantastiques….y compris les vampires. Quand j'entendais « ail, cercueil, vampire » dans une même phrase, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. C'est dingue ce que les humains peuvent inventer pour foutre la trouille aux gosses. N'empêche c'est limite insultant pour nous les vampires.

**- Avez-vous encore quelle chose à rajouté Miss Cullen ?me demanda le prof en souriant sadiquement.**

Quand je voyais ce sourire, je me concentrais sur le jour ou j'avais promis à Carlisle de ne pas tuer de sang froid (sans jeu de mot). Mais bon les accidents, sa arrive si vite : une ruelle sombre, un voleur….nan aucun lien se pourra être établit avec moi. Tout de même, mon père m'en voudrais un tout petit peu….donc tenons nous bien.. Juste pour cette fois.

**- Sa te dirais une soirée ciné, ce soir avec les autres ? me demanda Pam, une fois à la cafétéria.**

**- Je te ferais rencontrer plein de mec rajouta Nath.**

Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il me trouvait de si intéressant pour me parler. J'étais une rebelle, une solitaire, je n'avais pas besoin d'eux avec moi. C'est fous ce que je j'envias mes oncles et tantes, qui ne se faisait jamais accosté par les autres humains, à cause de leur look effrayant. Ben j'avais beau faire comme eux, ils s'agglutissaient de plus en plus. C'est peut être parce que j'était à demi humaine que je faisais moins peur….pfff un vrai handicap. J'avais supplié à Carlisle et à la famille de me transformer complètement en vampire, mais sans succès. Je ne me fais pas de soucis sur ce point,…ce ne sont pas les seuls vampires que je rencontrerais au cours de mon existence.

**- ALORS ? s'empressa Nath en me faisant sentir de mes pensées, et de mon dessin**

**- Qui sait ? demanda Pam en regardant mon portrait. Quel beau garçon..**

**- Heuu un ami, Jacob répondit je. **

J'adorais le dessiner, il était si beau et si agréable à regarder et il était à moi.

**- Alors, pour les mec ? insista t'elle**

Personne ne savait que j'étais mariée. Sa aurait été un peu trop choquant pour eux. Mieux vaut laisser un peu de temps avant de leur annoncer ça

**- J'en ai rien à faire répondit je en souriant et en me replongent dans mon portrait**

**- On y arrivera à rien avec elle entendis-je dans mon dos**

**POV JACOB**

_Je regardais le plafond tout en pensant à elle ….encore à elle. Elle hantait mes jours et mes nuits. Je n'avais jamais vue aussi belle créature de ma vie. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés, ses yeux perçants, l'odeur de sa peau, son regardant quand elle dessine…. Tout le mystère qu'elle entretient autour d'elle la rendait irrésistible. Quand elle entrait dans une pièce, on était comme éblouie par la sensualité qu'elle dégageait, rien que dans son regard. L'odeur de ses cheveux était la meilleure odeur que je connaissais, ainsi que celle de sa peau froide et pale. J'adorais m'enivrer de son parfum en appuyant mon nez sur son épaule et en flirtant avec ses bouclettes d'or. Elle était la plus belle imprégnation que je connaisse, et quand je la voit, je ne regrette pas que Bella ait choisit Edward, sinon y aurait jamais eu une telle beauté au monde. Elle le savait d'ailleurs et elle en jouait beaucoup, mais j'adorais ça. Même si elle m'appartenais désormais, j'avais peur que quelqu'un me la prenne…surtout un vampire car là je ne survivrais pas. Pas 2 fois. C'est en partis pour ça que j'ai voulue qu'elle resté à Forks : pour la garder près de moi, là ou je suis sur qu'il n'y aurais jamais de vampire dans cet endroit à part les Cullen. Je me faisais d'ailleurs des idées, car je sais qu'elle m'aimait, on était fait pour l'autre, j'en étais sur maintenant. Plus personne ne prendra l'amour de ma vie._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_**Voilà pour l'introduction. Les actions débuteront dans le 2ème chapitre avec l'arrivée des cullen, et d'autres choses encore....**  
_


End file.
